The Flood
"The Flood" is the 6th episode of the 1st season of ''Mission: Homeworld'', and the 6th episode overall. Synopsis The Homeworld Gems flood the Capital City. Plot All of the gems salute Jasper and fall out of their morning formation, getting to work. Lapis, Maw-Sit-Sit, and Jasper all head out of city borders to form the fusion needed to create the flood. Peridot and Amazonite set off more EVAC alarms throughout the city before checking every alley and corner of the city to make sure that all gems were evacuated. Andalusite waited in the temple to get the signal to raise walls around the capital city. {Jasper, Maw-Sit-Sit, and Lapis Lazuli} Jasper: I should look away. MSS: Why? Jasper: Fusion makes me sick. MSS: But YOU'RE a-- Nevermind... Maw-Sit-Sit keeps her mouth shut, knowing that Jasper doesn't know what Maw-Sit-Sit does. She felt empty inside. She's felt awful ever since she found out about her and Jasper being Forced-Fusions. It didn't feel fair to her. It wasn't her choice. It wasn't fusion. Lapis: We should probably make this quick. MSS: Yeah... Maw-Sit-Sit and Lapis Lazuli stand a few feet away from each other. They turn to face each other. The gem on Lapis' back begins to glow, and Maw-Sit-Sit's gem on her shoulder does the same. Jasper turns away in disgust. MSS: Synchronize... The two then begin to dance toward each other. Maw-Sit-Sit's dance was similar to what one would see at a night club. She was shaking her hips and waving her arms to a non-existent beat. Lapis Lazuli's dance was extremely different. She was dancing something similar to a ballroom dance. Jasper: Ugh... The two danced toward each other. Maw-Sit-Sit reached her arms out and Lapis Lazuli fell into them as Maw-Sit-Sit twirled her and dipped her, causing the two to be engulfed in their own light. They fused together into a four-armed, four-eyed giant woman. Her hair was messy and went down to her shoulders. She wore a sleveless, teal shirt that covered most of her neck and ended right above her belly button. She wore an aqua skirt that ended at her knees. She wore dark blue sandals and her skin was a bright teal. She had a teal gem on her left shoulder and one on her back. Teal Zircon: Woah! This is new. Jasper turns around to look at her. Jasper: Great. Now wait until Amazonite, Peridot, and Andy get out of the city. Jasper activates a piece of gem technology similar to an earpiece that she spoke through. Jasper: Fusion successful. Every remaining gem evactuate the city. ----------- {Amazonite and Peridot} Amazonite and Peridot were going through every street and alley in the city. All of the building doors were locked tight. The doors that weren't were sealed shut temporarily from the outside. Amazonite: That's all of it. Peridot: That was simple. Nothing left to clean up. Amazonite: It's almost as if nobody was ever here... She looks at the baron streets. Streetlights were on but no gems were to be found. Peridot then steps away for a moment to recieve Jasper's message about Teal Zircon. Peridot: Let's get going. The two make their way out of the city quietly, meeting up with Jasper and Teal Zircon. Amazonite: Now THAT is a giant woman. Peridot: Agreed... Way taller than Mystic Topaz. Amazonite: Who? Peridot: Nobody important. ----------- {Andalusite} Andalusite stood outside of the city, awaiting Jasper's command. She listened over the communications already happening. She spoke to herself quietly. Andy: Nobody ever wants to partner with me... Some gem I must be... Peridot quickly interrupted her self loathing. Peridot: Andalusite, you can lift the wall now. Andalsuite's gem began to glow. She raised her hands upward, causing a huge wall of earth to slowly rise, shaking the ground. She continued to raise her arms until there was a twelve-foot wall around the entire city. She felt extremely drained and gave up. Andy: That's all I can do... Peridot: That's all we need. You can join us, now. Andalsuite then slowly walked over to the Homeworld gems, panting. Jasper: We're all ready, then? Teal Zircon: Yes! Wait-- Where did the citizens evactuate to..? Jasper: They're on the other side of the wall, remember? TZ: Oh... Right. Sorry. Jasper: Whatever. Do your thing now. Teal Zircon then raise all four of her arms into the air as she quietly spoke to herself as she gathered moisture in the air, forming clouds in the orange sky of Homeworld. Teal Zircon: You're doing this for yourself. Do this for no one else Jasper: No, you're doing this for me! This is for the mission, don't you see? Peridot: You're doing this for her. Amazonite: THIS is what fusions are for. Andy: This was Lapis's plan, we said we'll help as much as we can. Amazonite: Which included fusion, somehow? Andy: Yes, that was then, but this is now. TZ: As I said, I'm doing this for me. Andy: .... Amazonite: We all rhymed. TZ: Yeah, that was cool. Teal Zircon had formed an enourmous form of rain clouds by the time everyone stopped talking. She then lowers her arms and unfuses and Lapis and Maw-Sit-Sit fall to the ground. Lapis: Thank you so much, Maw-Sit-Sit... MSS: Uh.... Anytime. Water in the shape of wings emerged from Lapis' back, as she then flew away, abandonding the group of Homeworld gems as the clouds darkened and a single drop of rain fell to the ground. MSS: YES! SWEET, SWEET RAIN. Amazonite: It's still blazing hot... More rain begans to fall to the ground. Jasper: At least Lapis was finally being helpful. The light drizzle quickly grew into a downpour. As the rain fell, all of the Homeworld gems' hair got wet and covered their face completely as they just stood there, talking with each other. Amazonite: So... Jasper: You have something in your face, Amazonite. Amazonite: So do you. Oh, wait... It's just your hair. Sorry, I couldn't see with all of this hair in my face. Wait. That gives me an idea... ------ The Homeworld gems all sat on the soaking wet ground. Using Jasper's mass of hair as a roof over their heads. Jasper: I don't like this idea. Peridot: It's... So cold now... All of the gems realized quickly how efficient the plan was. However, the area was very cold. Maw-Sit-Sit was using Jasper's hair as a blanket, rather than a cover for her head. MSS: W-when is this going to be over...? Amazonite: Dunno. Almost as if she had commanded the rain to end, the raindrops began to fall less and less. MSS: YESSSS. Andy: I just realized something. Amazonite: What? Andy: I could have just made us a cover using stone instead for using Jasper's hair. Everyone glared at Andalusite. Andy: What!? Sorry! ----------- Jasper stands after all of the rain has stopped. She wrings out her hair angrily as a large amount of water comes out of her hair, hitting the ground. Jasper: Well, at least it's not so damn hot anymore. MSS: Well said, ma'am. Jasper: Andalusite. Andy: Yes, ma'am? Jasper: Lower the wall. All of the gems stand while Andalusite lowers her hands, and the wall of earth begins to return from the ground. A foot of rain that was trapped within the walls rushes out once the wall is fully into the ground, and it soaks the gems up to their ankles as it soaks into the ground. Amazonite: Well, that's the end of that. See you all in the temple. Andy: Agreed. All of the gems walk back into the city and back into the temple. However, Maw-Sit-Sit stays behind for a moment. She turns around to the direction where Lapis flew away. MSS: Thank you, Lapis. Amazonite: Are you coming, Maw-Sit-Sit? Amazonite stares at her from a couple of yards away. MSS: Yeah, I'm coming. She turns around and runs up to Amazonite and they walk next to each other, talking. MSS: Sorry. Amazonite: It's fine. I talk to myself sometimes, too. MSS: ....Can I tell you something? Amazonite: MSS, you already know I'm not interested. MSS: No, it's not that. Amazonite: Then what is it? The two walk into the temple. Maw-Sit-Sit lowers her voice drastically. MSS: I'm a force fusion. Amazonite: I know. MSS: WHAT!? Amazonite: I thought you knew! What with your fancy swirls of darker skin and all. And your two-colored gem. You didn't know? MSS: But Jasper-- Amazonite: What about her? MSS: She's a force fusion, too... Amazonite: WHAT!? MSS: What, wasn't is obvious, with her fancy swirls of darker skin and all? She spoke mockingly, and Amazonite glared. Amazonite: Good point. MSS: Ugh... I need to tell her. Amazonite: But that's a really big thing to dump on a gem like that. MSS: I know, but it needs to happen. Amazonite just rolls her eyes and enters her room, the door in the temple shutting behind her. Jasper: Tell me what? MSS jumps at Jasper's stealthiness. MSS: Well... She turns to look jasper straight in the eyes. MSS: You and I are... Jasper: I already told you I'm not interested. MSS: No, not that! We're... MSS: We're force fusions. Jasper gasped horifically. Jasper: But... Fusion is just a... MSS: ..Cheap trick to make weak gems... Jasper: ...Stronger. Jasper drops to her knees, right at Maw-Sit-Sit's height. Jasper: I just need some time alone... MSS: i understan-- Jasper: GO! Maw-Sit-Sit then slowly walks into her room, looking at the floor. The door closes behind her and she drops onto her knees in tears. Features Characters * Maw-Sit-Sit * Amazonite * Andalusite * Jasper (Canon) * Peridot (Canon) * Lapis Lazuli (Canon) Locations * Capital City * The Temple * The Desert Category:Episodes Category:Mission: Homeworld Episodes